


Icing

by hunters_retreat



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Children who know better than their parents, Ed has a daughter, Icing - it's not just for cookies anymore, M/M, She plots with Al and Gracia, This is not smutty even if that last tag sounds like it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: Roy watched as a perfectly miniature version of Ed Elric pushed past her father and gave him the once over.  Her hands were noticeably not covered in pink but an apron hung fashionably over her clothes.  At four years old, Maize Elric was a precocious child and she seemed to approve of whatever she saw in Roy.





	Icing

**Author's Note:**

> No, I didn't just pop out 1,500 words of valentine-ish fic on purpose. I am supposed to be writing something else entirely. But... icing. I don't even know. Um.. also... why can't I stop writing kid fics with these two???????

He never meant to fall in love.  He didn’t live a life that allowed such things.  He was a soldier and a politician.  He had battlefields and closed doors, not romance and confessions.  So, what the hell was he doing here?

The light was on at the front of the house and there was movement inside.  Two people were home.  Roy knew that, because he’d watched the house for a good twenty minutes to get the nerve to walk to the front and ring the doorbell.

The door opened and light spilled into the chilly night air.  The man who opened the door was dressed in a white button up shirt and dark trousers, his hair tied up in a messy bun, and his hands covered in something pink.

“What he hell do you want?”

“Dad!  That’s not how we talk to guests!”

Roy watched as a perfectly miniature version of Ed Elric pushed past her father and gave him the once over.  Her hands were noticeably _not_ covered in pink but an apron hung fashionably over her clothes.  At four years old, Maize Elric was a precocious child and she seemed to approve of whatever she saw in Roy.

“You clean up okay.  You can stay,” was what she said as she pushed her father back in the door and grabbed Roy by the hand. 

“Uh – these are for you,” Roy remembered the flowers in his hand and he gave them to the young girl.  “Your class was studying them, weren’t they?”

She smiled and golden eyes lit up like the sun had changed it’s course and come back to brighten the night for him.  “Dad!  Look!  I can dissect them now!”

Ed still looked stunned and he planted his hands on his hips, forgetting the pink stuff, and stared at Roy.  “What are you doing here, Bastard?”

“Come here!” Maize grabbed Ed’s hand and pulled him back into the house and she looked over her shoulder.  “You too.  Come on.”

Roy didn’t know what else to do, so he followed the girl as she led them both back into the kitchen.  A glance from Ed’s daughter told him to take a seat in a chair at the small table and Ed was pushed down into a chair across from him.

“Dad.  You have icing all over you.”

“You were the one that wanted to make valentines cookies for your class tomorrow,” he reminded her.  “Al is the baker in the family, remember?  Not me.”

“Uncle Al is going to surprise his girlfriend in Xing and you are going to make me cookies.”

Roy tried not to smile at the interaction.  Ed and his daughter had just moved in with Alphonse two months ago and Roy had yet to see Ed.   The last time they’d talked had been at the courthouse when he got custody of Maize when Roy testified on his behalf.  Two years was a long time for things to change.

Two years was a long time, and yet Roy felt the same damn thing when he looked at Ed.

“Do you need help with the cookies? Roy asked.

“We’re decorating.  Are you any good?”

“I’ve never tried, to be perfectly honest.”

“I guess you have to then,” Maize said.  “Everyone has to decorate cookies at least once.”

“Is that a Maize Elric rule of life?” Roy asked.

She gave him a big smile that was the spitting image of her father.  “Rule number two.”

“What is rule number one?”

“Do what Maize tells you.”

“That’s a good one to start with,” Roy agreed. 

She smiled and then Roy found himself donning an apron.  Soon enough he had a handful of red icing and he and Ed were elbow deep in mixing colors while Maize ordered them around.

“How are you so clean and I look like this?” Ed asked Maize as the last of her classroom cookies was set aside.  They still had two dozen more to decorate, but her class’s cookies had to be perfect, she’d explained. 

Maize was still immaculate.  Ed had every color of icing imaginable on his clothes and even, somehow, in his hair.  Roy had managed to keep his own mess to his apron, except a rather remarkable rainbow handprint on his forearm.

“Dad.  No.” Ed smiled wide as he dipped his fingers in a pot of green icing.  “Daddy!  Daddy! No!”  she squealed as she ducked behind Roy.  Ed dodged around him and Roy was at the center of a game of icing tag as Ed smeared icing on her cheek. 

“DADDY!”  she laughed as she grabbed the nearest icing – which happened to be on a perfectly decorated cookie – and smashed it in Ed’s face. 

“That’s it!  This is war!”

“Wait, don’t get me in the middle of this,” Roy said as he tried to back away. 

Two sets of golden eyes turned on him then and Maize screamed, “Attack!”

Ed moved quicker than Roy and he was suddenly on the ground with Ed straddling his waist as Maize pressed purple and blue sticky fingers onto his face.  He was laughing when she collapsed into giggles onto his chest.  Ed was above them both, a smile on his face, his hair half fallen from the bun, and looking more beautiful than anything Roy had ever seen.

And Roy reaffirmed, once again, that his heart had and always would belong to the completely oblivious Fullmetal Alchemist.

He stared at Ed and his heart was in his throat but before he could say anything remarkably stupid, he was saved by the doorbell.

“Oh!  Auntie Gracia is here!” Maize said as she sat up.  She leaned in and kissed Ed on the cheek.  “Have a nice date Daddy!”

“What?”

“See, we were at the park and this guy was watching you and I decided to talk to him.”

“Maize, you don’t talk to strangers!”

“No, he was in your pictures so I knew him.  And he was looking at you with that same look you get when you look at the pictures of the team. And Uncle Al said it’s because that’s what adults look like when they’re stupid-in-love.  So, since he was looking at you like stupid-in-lovey I made him promise to come to dinner tonight.  So now you have to cook him dinner and I’m going to Auntie Gracia’s, because she said that when adults are stupid-in-lovey it might be a good idea for little girls to go visit with their aunties.”

The door rang again and Mazie ran for it.  Roy looked up at Ed, stunned silent because he had just been completely manipulated by a four-year-old.  At the same time, he realized if he was going to be manipulated by a four-year-old it would most certainly be an Elric.

“Oh my.  It looks like the date began already,” Gracia laughed in the doorway.

“This is not what it seems,” Ed said.

“Much to my dismay,” Roy said without thought.

“What?” Ed asked as he finally looked down at him. 

“Come on, Maize. Elycia has the cookies all ready for us to decorate.”

“Hey!  What do you think we’ve been doing?” Ed demanded.

“Silly Daddy!  Those are for Uncle Roy’s team.  You can take them in tomorrow after you give him a good morning kiss.”

“Where are you getting this stuff?” Ed demanded.

She smiled.  “Uncle Al.  He tells me all the fun stuff.”

“You’re only four!  What fun stuff is he telling you?”

“Nite Daddy!  Have fun on your date and sleepover!”

Gracia took the girl in hand then and walked her out the door.  Not before she called out her very own, “Yes boys.  Have fun on your date and sleepover!”

Roy was still on his back, Ed straddling his hips, both covered in icing and cookie crumbs.  Roy wasn’t sure what to say because his feelings had just been confessed for him by Ed’s four-year-old daughter, with the help of her Uncle Al and Aunt Gracia. 

But then, so had Ed’s.

There were plenty of ways Roy could try to play this off, but there was only one that was really appealing at the moment.  He shifted ever so slightly and that brought Ed’s eyes back to his. 

Roy smiled.  “I’ve really found its almost impossible to argue with an Elric when they’ve got their mind made up.”

“What?”

Roy reached up and cupped Ed’s cheek.  “Shut up and kiss me, Fullmetal,” Roy said with a smile.

Ed’s eyes widened, but as Roy pulled him down he went willingly.  Their lips pressed together and Ed opened as Roy licked across the seam of his lips.  Roy brought his free hand up to Ed’s hair and it was the last straw as the golden locks fell from the bun that had barely survived the icing massacre. 

When Ed pulled back, he was laughing and Roy watched him in awe.

“You know,” Ed said as he leaned closer to Roy again.  “Of all the times I imagined this, I never thought you’d taste like icing.”

Roy laughed as he grabbed Ed and rolled until he was on his back and Roy was settled between his knees.  There was icing on his face and in his hair.  He was stunning. 

“We really should get cleaned up.”

Ed wrapped his legs around Roy’s waist and pulled, forcing Roy closer.  “It would be a shame to waste all this icing,” Ed said as he licked a long line of icing off of Roy’s neck.  Roy moaned but he pulled away slightly.

“Your daughter is a menace,” Roy said.

Ed smiled.  “Yeah, she kinda is.  That’s my girl.”

He didn’t say anything else then, but they took their time making a proper mess of the kitchen.  And had just as much fun cleaning each other up afterwards.      

  



End file.
